mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2503
Mikey Episode Number: 2503 Date: Saturday, May 14, 1994 Sponsors: B, O, 2 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Belinda Ward 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Susan and some kids how to do "The Snuffle Shuffle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: "Let's see," says Ernie. "We've got two eyes, and two ears, and two noses..." "Hey, you ding-a-ling!" Bert interrupts. "You've only got one nose." Ernie promptly pulls Bert's nose off, sticks it to his own face, and keeps counting. "Two noses, and two eyes, and two ears ... too bad!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover looks closely at a body in front of the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two Farm Animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Johnny Cash, Noel Cowherd, and some other cowfolk sing "Tall Tale". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two giddy female scribbles introduce themselves to a bar code, who can only beep. They recognize him from the supermarket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Manny the casting agent finds a listing from a circus, who need a yellow, striped, furry animal for their show. He gussies up one client, a banana, to fit the bill, while his other client, a tiger, tries to point out he's better suited. When it's the tiger's turn, the only other gig is the role of a banana in a cereal commercial. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is told that there are two kids, Betty and Bobby Blobby, who are lost in the lobby, and he must help them find their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hippos Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria sings a counting song and game that teaches the kids to count in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: The How Many Game?? Guy Smiley tells The Two-Headed Monster to find two things in 30 seconds. They bring one bowling ball, four sheep and three cows, all of which don't count. Suddenly, they realize they have two heads, which means they win! Little Bo Peep appears looking for her sheep, a train appears out of nowhere, and the scene ends in chaos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Two Song (Song of Two) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Apples and Bananas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Live at Sesame Hall, Bob, Maria, and Luis sing "The Curious Cantata" about a bird who asks a lot of questions, played by the ever-curious Big Bird |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kid voice-overs observe flamingos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Gills Brothers sing "Sixty Seconds Got Together" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet is presented in a chain reaction of events. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A New Way to Walk," performed by The Oinker Sisters as introduced by Old MacDonald |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Fooba Wooba John” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Wash Your Hands Before You Eat" (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Maria and Luis holding the Sesame Street sign, while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide